


Celebrating LGBTQ+ Pride Month, Servamp Style!

by LucariosFish



Series: Celebrating.... Servamp Style! [1]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Polyamory, just gay in general, slight Yumi, super gay, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucariosFish/pseuds/LucariosFish
Summary: The Servamps and their Eves just spending time together... With a slightly awkward threesome to boot! (And Tsubaki and Sakuya are there)





	Celebrating LGBTQ+ Pride Month, Servamp Style!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my longest work, just so y'all know. I wrote this back in June when it WAS Pride month, so yea. Also, is any of the characters name's are wrong, I blame autocorrect!!!

Mahiru laughed as Kuro, his usual lazy Servamp, nuzzled and kissed up his neck. Kuro smiled softly at hearing his Eve and lover laugh. Today, or this month, was special for them. It was Pride month, and not just pride in general. LGBTQ+ Pride.

"K-kuro, stop." Mahiru giggled. "We need to- haha... Go over to Misono's to help out decora-. Eep! Kuro!" The brunette squealed as his boyfriend nipped at his neck. Kuro laughed as Mahiru tumbled from the couch to the floor.

"It's not funny." Mahiru said, pouting. The blue-haired vampire chuckled. "Right, it isn't funny... It's adorable." Kuro leaned down and kissed the corner of Mahiru's lips, making him whine and complain that Kuro missed. The Servamp chuckled again, and kissed Mahiru directly on the lips. Mahiru smiled into the kiss and kissed back.

"But seriously, I think we should go." The brunette mumbled sloppily into their kiss. Kuro pulled back from the kiss, and huffed. But he stood, helping Mahiru up, and grabbed both their jackets. Mahiru smiled, and kissed Kuro's cheek in thanks. They slipped on their matching jackets, Mahiru's being orange instead. The brunette remembered that Kuro gave him his for Christmas.

 

-Time Skip-

 

"Shirota! Finally arrived! Ah, hello, Kuro." Misono nodded at the vampire, who nodded back, not hunching in on himself. He and Misono just recently came onto first-name basis, and the first few times were just described as The Awkward Times. Yeah, not Kuro's finest moments, but then again, he never had much.

"Licht and Lawless are in the kitchen putting on the aprons Lily had bought custom made. Test and Hugh are already here. Tsubaki and Sakuya are waiting on the couch, exchanging cheesy lovey-dovey compliments. And Mikuni and Jeje are pining for Tsurugi... Well, Mikuni is more blatantly showing it." Misono explained, leading them to the kitchen.

They passed by the living room where Sakuya and Tsubaki resided. Mahiru waved as Sakuya smiled and laughed softly at whatever Tsubaki had whispered into his ear. Kuro smiled softly at his youngest brother and his lover. They were pretty much the definition of the words 'perfect relationship'.

"Oh... Hello, Onii-san!" Tsubaki said, smiling at Kuro. The blue-haired vampire nodded back in greeting. Sakuya smiled and greeted them both as well, giggling again as Tsubaki picked him up bridal style, laughing at some ridiculous but loving whisper he and the ravenette shared.

Of course, Sakuya was set down, and the group of four followed an anxious Misono. Tsubaki slyly put it out there that Misono was just suffering from 'lover withdrawal', which instantly set off the purple-haired boy into a stuttering frenzy. Mahiru smiled at his flustered friend.

"It's okay, Misono. We know where the kitchen is. You go run ahead and talk to Tetsu if you like." Mahiru encouraged his friend. Sakuya had lightly bopped Tsubaki on the head, chastising him. Kuro chuckled as his brother whined.

Misono's face flamed, but he did go ahead, even sprinting the last few steps to jump onto Tetsu's turned back. Hugh was talking to Lily, so he wasn't hurt. The two Servamps smiled as their Eves shared a silent whisper between eyes.

"Ah... Mahiru Shirota-kun and Sloth... How do you do?" Mikuni had of course said it rhetorically, so Mahiru stayed silent like Kuro was. His Servamp of Envy stayed silent as ever, but they all didn't miss on how tightly did Jeje hold onto Mikuni's hand.

"He'll be here soon... Don't doubt your loved ones." Sakuya was the one to point it out, despite its irony with his past. But those are details, and today, or month, again, was special!

Kuro was, surprisingly, the one to persuade the Envy pair to join the others in making colorful treats. Or, rather, more like just placing both his hands on their shoulders, and Mikuni's tears just spilling. Jeje couldn't take a hold of his paper bags because of his trembling hands, so Mahiru, being the motherly figure he was, took them off for him. He was still new to taking them off, but he didn't try to put them back. Jeje just collapsed into his older brother's arms as Mikuni's body trembled against Mahiru's. The Sloth pair gently the two into the kitchen, Lawless and Licht deciding to help by getting them chairs.

"Tsurugi will come soon, after all, he loves you both. He's probably gonna come dressed ridiculously in a horridly tie-dyed shirt or something just as shitty." Licht said, working on his sympathy and sense of humor. It apparently worked, as Mikuni choked a small laugh. Jeje hid his smile with his long ponytail.

"Can we start baking already? I got the food coloring dyes ready." Tetsu said, Misono standing at the counter with Lily and Hugh. They seemed to be looking through a desert cookbook, Hugh proclaiming loudly that his 'OTPs' only allowed to deserve the best. Sakuya and Tsubaki, apparently the only who got what 'OTP' meant besides Lily, blushed heavily.

"What are 'OTPs?' Nii-san's been talking about it non-stop." Lawless asked his youngest brother. Tsubaki mumbled into the sleeve of his kimono, but the group heard absolutely nothing distinguishable. "What?"

"One True Pairing... That's what it stands for. Otogiri and Belkia often tease Sakuya and I about it." Tsubaki spoke up louder, face as red as the flowers he summons. Misono's face flared as the others are, even Licht's normal kuudere mask was whipped off and replaced with the face of a red tsuundere. 

Mahiru coughed into his sleeve, putting on his custom-made apron Lily got for him. It was in a similar style as the other's, but colored orange and designed in cartoon brooms with black cats on them. Kuro's apron was blue with black cats holding pillows. The brunette turned to help the Envy pair put on theirs since they seemed drained of life, but was mildly surprised when he saw Misono hold Mikuni's hands and guided them to tie his yellow apron's strings. Lily helped Jeje with his grey one.

"Alright, then." Mahiru said, smiling as he saw Licht help out Lawless with his gold-colored apron. "We can start with making the cookies."

 

-Time Skip-

 

"HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO BURN WATER!"

"BECAUSE I'M AN ANGEL!"

"Ha, foolish mortals! Even Tetsu could boil water easily!"

"Thanks, Hugh..."

SPLASH. "ACK! THAT WAS NOT A GOOD IDEA!"

"MIKUNI-SAN! WHAT GAVE YOU THE IDEA TO STICK YOUR HAND IN THE WATER!?"

"TO SEE IF IT WAS REALLY BURNT! JEJE! IT HURTS!"

"*sigh* Alright, Mikuni..."

Knock Knock Knock.

"MAHIRU! GET THE DOOR WILL YOU? *grunt* GIVE ME YOUR STUPID HAND!"

"OW! NO! HYDE!"

Knock Knock Knock.

"Ah~ Mahiru~ The door~"

"Shirota, get it."

"WHY ME?!"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"Because they're getting impatient, Mahiru-kun~."

"AH! COMING!"

"IS IT TSURUGI?!""

"ACK! TSUBAKI!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

 

(Before That) -C3 HQ-

 

"Whoo! Finally done!" Tsurugi said, wiping his brow. He was dressed casually, surprisingly not wearing his C3 uniform. Despite it being LGBTQ+ Pride month, he was wearing a pale blue long-sleeve, and white skinny jeans. A beat-up pair of black-and-white checkered sneakers lay near the door of his room.

"Finished that present of your's, huh?" One of Tsurugi's closest friends, Yumikage, sat on the edge of his bed. The blonde looked at the things in wonder. "I don't understand why you had to fancy it up so much." The ravenette froze, but then smiled at his clueless friend. Yumi was as asexual as they come, and about as romantic as a shitting donkey. 

Probably why he could never tell his crush he liked them, and Tsurugi pressed him on about how even if his crush will possibly never accept him for being homophobic, Yumi should still them him in the spirit of LGBTQ+ Pride. Of course, the blonde didn't listen, sadly. So, Tsurugi thought of the brilliant idea to be happy enough for the both of them.

"It's all because they deserve the best." Tsurugi closed his eyes in a smile.

 

-Present Time w/ Tsurugi-

 

Tsurugi knocked on the Alicein manor's door. He could smell the melting butter and baking cakes and steaming cookies from inside. A whole bunch of yelling can be heard from inside. The ravenette chuckled. He could faintly hear someone coming to get the door, and he'd be lying if he didn't blush when he could very clearly pick out Mikuni and Jeje call out his name. The C3 member adult male smiled as a person he guessed he could call his son open the door. A loud laugh pounded into both their ears, but they brushed it off.

"Ah, Tsurugi-san." Mahiru said, face covered in flour and stringy pieces of uncooked dough in his hair. "Mikuni-san and Jeje-san are in the-."

"TSURUGI!!" Mahiru yelped as he was very violently loved to the side as Mikuni threw himself onto the ravenette. Tsurugi was currently glad that he had set down his gift behind one of the Alicein manor's many outside houseplants.

Jeje didn't really show much enthusiasm as his blonde counterpart, but walked up to Tsurugi and hugged his waist. They made for a weird sight, Mikuni sobbing into Tsurugi's chest as Jeje hunched over the two as Tsurugi was pushed against the Servamp's chest. He faintly remembered that Jeje wasn't wearing his paper bags. 

"Well, then..." Mahiru said, the brunette gently rubbing his side Mikuni had violently pushed aside. "Come on in, Tsurugi-san. We're just starting on making the soup and cake." 

Tsurugi's eyes brightened, excited at the prospect of helping bake and decorate a cake. His two lovers smiled and pecked both his cheeks. Mahiru pretended to whine and kept on saying how gross it was as a running gag of when Tsurugi had accidentally called him 'son'. It was still running and referenced often.

"Yay! Cake!"

 

-Time Skip-

 

"This cake ended up surprisingly not burnt." Misono commented, amazed, as Tetsu wiped off some red whipped cream from the corner of his mouth. Sounds of agreement came the others, as they all had some cake in their mouth and none wanted to be rude.

"Well, I mean, no offense to the rest of y'all cause I'm terrible, but I think the only one with real cooking skills is Mahiru." Lawless commented, waving his fork. Sakuya nodded, while Hugh muttered that he can cook, too. Lily just patted his older brother's shoulder in what could be called pity.

Mahiru blushed, and pulled down his black, fur-trimmed orange hood. Kuro 'tsk'ed and pulled Mahiru into his lap, eliciting a yelp from his even more embarrassed Eve. Licht chuckled at the expense of his friend, only to be also dragged into his Servamp's lap. The Austrian teen's face also flushed, and Licht flicked up his hood to hide in on the rare occasions he got flustered. Misono didn't even need to do anything or even move as he already sat on a seat close to Tetsu, leaning on him. Hugh and Lily were having fun trying to build something in their animal forms, the older Servamp squeaking on how he'd build something great.

Mikuni was leaning against Jeje's right side eating his slice of cake, as Tsurugi jokingly tried to feed the Servamp and make him partake in something similar to the Pocky game, except with one of Licht and Hyde's rainbow patterned cookies. Jeje rolled his charcoal eyes, but bit the other end. And the cookie, being round, allowed Mikuni to snatch a bit off the side. The blonde laughed as Tsurugi broke off half of the cookie, leaned over Jeje's lap, and poked his blonde boyfriend's cheek.

"Y'all so cute it's sickening." Sakuya commented. The green-haired teen vampire chuckled as Misono threw a book at him, missing of course. "Says you!" Misono huffs,"Don't think we hear you and Tsubaki exchange 'hopes' and 'dreams' and 'promises'." The Melancholy Pair blushed but didn't deny anything. The melancholic Servamp coughed into his sleeve, Sakuya flipping around in his lap and shoving his burning face into his neck. Kuro snickered at his brother's expense.

"Hey! I have something outside for you two!" Tsurugi said, standing up from the couch he and his boyfriends were sharing. They perked up, noticeably Mikuni. Tsurugi signaled to the others that they can come as well, which they all did, curious about this surprise Tsurugi has apparently planned.

 

-Outside; Garden- (Manga spoilers! But who cares! :D)

 

"Okay, so... I have to... ask an..." Whatever confidence Tsurugi had gathered in the short walk from Misono's living room to the garden disappeared. His nerves were shit, his body felt jittery, and his heart was beating loud enough to be heard in his ears. He turned to face Mikuni and Jeje.\

"I've, umm... Loved you both... For a while now... A long while, actually. Ever since I saw you both at the C3 building I knew I... wanted to get to... know you better? And I- uh... God, how do people do these things?" Tsurugi groaned as he had basically messed up whatever obvious proposal he was gonna make. Mikuni and Jeje were half laughing/smiling and half crying anyway, knowing of what Tsurugi was meaning. The rest held their breath, excited in this one moment.

"I've loved you both for a while now. I... Ever since you got injured and... I sent Jeje to watch over you... I think that was the first time I've felt jealous and sad and happy all at once!" Mikuni said, smiling even through his tears. "But... Yes, I do." Jeje was desperately trying to wipe his tears away, much to his dismay. But honestly, he couldn't really care.

"I thought what I felt for you two at first was something akin to sibling love and hate." Jeje said, a small hiccup to his words. Both his lovers didn't point it out. "And... I thought it was a joke when Mikuni said to visit you and asked the both of us out. Like, at the same time. It was... unsurreal?" Jeje smiled at them, Tsurugi's eyes slightly wetter than before. "I... thought it was a dream... An amazing, incredible dream I never wanted to wake up from... And... I do."

Tsurugi was crying. Actually, legitimately crying. It's been a long while since he's cried, not since Wrath has became his Servamp. In fact, she was just at HQ, hanging with Tinker. But, even though he wished his mother figure was here, he was happy. "I-I do, too, obviously." He laughed, choking a bit on air. "I do... love you two."

He went back to the front door to retrieve the rings he bought. When he came back, Mikuni's tears came back double as Jeje just started crying again. The other's breath hitched.

Mikuni's was of a golden, shining brass. It was designed like a small length of rope was tied to his finger as the ring went off to the side to make it seem like it hung off. The gold brass were actually twisted into thin strips, and in-between the strips, right on the edges, were the most tiny, minuscule bits of amber. The blonde choked back a sob.

Jeje's was different, taking on his design of a snake. The black material which the Servamp thought was obsidian was designed to show that the tail was hanging of the side of Jeje's finger and that the head of the snake was a small bit of the obsidian protruding from the tip. A small yellow cross of gold was indented into the snake's head. Jeje wasn't sure if he could stay up for much longer.

Tsurugi smiled at the two nervously. His own ring was nothing compared to theirs. A simple band of onyx with criss-cross indents. Small bits of amber and gold in the middle of the indents in a pattern. When he had first saw it, his ring, the thought instantly came into his mind. Mahiru would like the simplicity of it. And, with the running gag of Mahiru being his son, he had bought it. He noticed that Mikuni and Jeje had noticed it, and he couldn't hold it back. He laughed.

Mikuni and Jeje fell into the laughing trap, and once the others saw his own ring on his finger, they also laughed. It was all in all, the most perfect way to celebrate LGBTQ Pride month. And possibly the most laugh-filled, tear-shedding, cheesiest way.


End file.
